


Lucilius x Reader x Belial

by granbluefantasies (hereisnowhy)



Series: Sharing is Caring [7]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Jealousy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/granbluefantasies
Summary: Lucilius reclined in his large study chair, book in hand, eyes never straying from the lines of text that filled the page. From your perspective his aloof demeanor was starkly at odds with the situation, but you’d gotten used to that feeling by now.
Relationships: Belial (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Reader/(Lucilius) Granblue Fantasy, Reader/Belial (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Sharing is Caring [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718137
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Lucilius x Reader x Belial

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "Sharing is Caring" series, a request event held on my tumblr to celebrate the 100-follower milestone.

You were on your knees between his legs, slowly trailing your tongue along the underside of his rigid erection. At his insistence, you kept your actions slow and precise. He found the feeling of your soft lips and warm tongue massaging his throbbing shaft rather relaxing, though he’d never admit to it.

“Ahh, so this is what’s been keeping you shut in your study lately?” a low voice crooned. You sat up in alarm. The man’s entrance had been totally silent, but he carelessly tossed the door shut behind him as he appraised the scene he’d walked in on. “Cilius, you’ve been holding out on me! _I_ have needs _too_ , you know.”

Amusement hung heavy in his voice, despite the mock pout he’d assumed to deliver his teasing line. You swept your gaze across the smart white uniform he wore and quickly recognized him as Lucilius’ deputy. As he fixed his red eyes on you and grinned you turned away, cheeks burning, tucking your head between the silver-haired scholar’s knees.

Lucilius shut his book, massaged his temples and sighed, brow furrowed in irritation. Undeterred, Belial approached and crouched down beside you, placing a hand on your back.

“Don’t let me stop you, Cilius,” the deputy said, “I won’t get in the way... Promise. But _I_ want to play, too.”

As you obediently took Lucilius’s cock in your mouth once again, you felt Belial’s hot breath on your neck.

“Aren’t _you_ a lucky one,” he muttered viciously, before pressing his tongue against your ear and licking it top to bottom. You squealed around the cock in your mouth and shivered violently, only to feel Lucilius grab a fistful of your hair in irritation, holding your head still.

Snickering under his breath Belial moved to crouch behind you, his knees caging you in as he hunched over your back. Reaching around you, his hand crept slowly between your thighs. You moaned softly as his fingers probed your soaking cunt, only to yelp again as he shoved three of them inside you without warning.

“Sorry, sorry,” he laughed without sincerity, teeth scraping the shell of your ear. “You don’t know this yet, but when I play, I play _rough_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me at tumblr.com/granblue-fantasies to ask questions and submit suggestions or requests.  
> Thank you!


End file.
